


Lotor Week 2020

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: My small stories for the Lotor Week 2020.I need more gorgeous Lotor and Lotura.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 35
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	1. Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> I couldn't just ignore such event. I love Lotor and I think he deserves much better. So, here my first drabble through Lotor Week.
> 
> English isn't my native, and I don't have beta, so if there're some mistakes you're welcome to say about it.
> 
> I'm open for dialogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Lotor Week 2020 on Twitter.
> 
> Every night Allura sees Lotor in her dreams. But in the morning he fades away and it kills her to know that she betrayed him.

Every night she sees him in her dreams. Every night he takes her hand in his and looks in her eyes. Every night he brushes his fingers over her face and she leans in his palm closing her eyes. And then he slowly approaches her and just as he’s going to put a gentle kiss on her lips she wakes up.

Allura sits up on her bed and breathes heavily. She feels the tears on her cheeks. And then she сan’t sleep and just waits for a new day to come.

On some nights, he takes her hand and puts it to his own face, his beautiful face with smart eyes and a little crease between the eyebrows. He leans in for her touch, leaving kisses on the wrist, and asks her ‘Do you trust me, Allura?’

And again she wakes up and can't sleep.

She eats, she walks, she participates in meetings, but the more time passes, the more she looks like a ghost.

Soon she starts to see him not only in her dreams. Lotor is behind Shiro's back in the meeting hall or in the chair next to one of the Coalition members. He is in the dining room, and in the training center, in Allura's room and in the Blue Lion. Usually he is too far and she wants to run for him, but she resists this desire. Once he was so close to her that she tried to touch him but he just vanished.

The others begin to notice her strange behavior. Lance asks her how she is every day, Hunk gives her cookies and milkshakes, Pidge and Keith just look sad, Shiro tries to convince her to go to the doctor.

Eventually Allura can’t stand this anymore. She wakes up in the middle of the night, puts on her suit and goes to her Lion.

‘Do you trust me, Allura?’ pulses in her head over and over again.

‘Yes, Lotor, I trust you...’ she whispers as she sits into the cabin of the Blue. ‘And I’m going to find you. I’ll save you.’

‘I’m waiting for you, my Princess.’

Allura sends her Lion into space, loads the coordinates, and puts it on autopilot. Then she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

She sees a dream. Like hundred dreams before it. Lotor, his face, his eyes, his touch and his soft voice. He slowly approaches her and kisses her deeply. Allura smiles in her sleep.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor study each other's scars.

'Where did you get it from?' Allura touched a little pale-violet scratch above Lotor's left brow.

'This one?' he brushed a finger where she'd just touched him. 'I can't remember. Maybe I fell? From a tree.'

Allura laughed. It was such a pleasure to talk to him and to know him better with every day.

'My turn,' said Lotor. 'I noticed you have a similar scar but above the right brow.'

'I fell,' she said simple. 'From a tree.'

'Really?' asked Lotor in surprise, his eyebrows raised.

'Yes. Mother was angry, she told me that the princess isn't allowed to behave like that. Though father laughed and kissed my forehead. He said that I'm just like him, too curious.'

The Prince chuckled as he imagined this family picture, and then he looked sad, because his father never talked to him, never wanted to see him. Lotor was sure that Zarkon hated him as he made all the Galaxy to hunt for him. Fortunately, this brought Prince to Allura.

'So and where did you get this one from?' Allura ran a finger over the thin scar behind his pointed ear.

'It’s from a blow with a whip.'

'How did it happen?'

'I wasn't a good boy and Nanny punished me.'

'What for?' asked Allura with a soft smile.

'I stole a fruit from the table before dinner. Which means I didn’t gain patient and used to satisfy my stupid whims.'

Allura snorted.

'Still can’t believe you had a governess.'

'Ha-ha, so funny,' grinned Lotor. 'I’m sure you had a couple of governesses too.'

'Hmm, yes, you’re right. But I’m a girl.'

Lotor shrugged and then he ran his fingers over Allura’s neck and asked her:

'Where did you get this one from?'

Allura swallowed and blushed a little.

'Come on, you can tell me,' he whispered and gently kissed the scar.

'It’s actually from you…'

'Lotor looked at her in surprise, raising his eyebrows.'

'Well, do you remember the first time when you and the Lions confronted each other?'

'Yes, go on,' said Lotor vaguely remembering what happened next.

'So, you lured us to the planet Thaseryix, and the other paladins and I were separated. I was completely lost, and The Blue didn’t listen to me. I tried to give it orders and I tried to control it, but nothing worked. When you chased me, The Lion fell, and got this just by accident,' Allura looked into Lotor’s eyes. There was no anger or hatred. Just some sadness.

'I’m so sorry,' said Lotor quietly. 'I wish I knew it was you. I would never…'

'It’s okay, nothing, just a scratch,' she reassured him with a soft smile.

'I promise I will never ever hurt you, my Princess…'


	3. Monsters & Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron paladins are playing and Lotor joins them.

The door to the lounge in the Castle of Lions swung open and Lotor appeared. He glanced at the people gathered around the round table and walked toward them with determination.

"Princess, I -" he began, but Allura waved her hand impatiently, holding up her index finger as if to say, "Wait a minute!" Lotor paused and went to stand behind the Princess.

A holographic map with various figures glowed on the round table.

"Think faster, Lance," Pidge said. “Your move”.

"But I can't, because Allura's magic arrow has wounded me by grazing my tail, and now I'm dangling head-down ten feet above the ground!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!” Allura laughed.

"All right, I'll set you free," Pidge said. "Hunk, can you cure his tail?"

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Lance asked.

"I'll cut off a piece of your tail. My axe is sharpened, you won't even notice…”

"No, Pidge! Don't you dare -”

"Too late, I've already done it! Hunk!” Pidge turned to the Yellow Paladin.

"The power of light, I summon you..." muttered Hunk, folding his hands together and closing his eyes.

“What is it?" Lotor asked, looking at the strange behavior of Voltron's paladins. He leaned toward Allura, waiting for an answer.

“This is a game that Coran taught us. You choose your character, story and mission, and then all the fun begins”, she answered.

“I don't understand, you're just sitting at the table”, Lotor’s brows frowned.

“Yes, but what we are saying is actually happening to the characters on this map”, Allura explained.

“So, the lanky Earthman with bad manners really lost his tail?" Lothor glanced sideways at Lance. “Why does he have a tail at all?”

"I'll show you who has bad manners," Lance said angrily.

"Oh no, it's started again," sighed Pidge, who was tired of listening to Lance's jealous whining.

"Let's get back to the game, guys," Shiro said. "Lotor, join us."

Coran handed the cards to the Prince, and Lotor squeezed in between Allura and Lance, easily pushing the paladin aside.

“Who can I be?" the Prince asked, scanning the endless list of characters.

"Anyone you want!" Hunk began to explain with enthusiasm. “You can choose -”

“Hmm, I'll be a Prince, I suppose…” said firmly Lotor and returned the remaining cards to the Coran.

"What? But you are already the Prince! What's the point?” Lance exclaimed.

“I like being the Prince. And soon I will be Emperor. Is there a card of the Emperor?” Lotor asked, reaching for Coran to took the cards of characters again.

“No!” Allura's adviser snapped. “We have enough of the eternal paladin Shiro here,” he said, glaring at the leader of Voltron.

"But I like being a paladin," Shiro said innocently.

"But this is a game, Shiro! Just a game!" Lance exclaimed.

“Are the rules against choosing a paladin card?" Shiro looked at Coran.

“No”.

"Great, I'm a paladin. And why are you picking on me?” Shiro turned to Lance. “I'm already in the game.”

“That's right," the Red paladin agreed, and turned to Lotor. "So, you, lanky, half-galrian with a pretentious manner, can you choose someone more interesting than the Prince?"

“But I am the Prince! Why should I be anything else?” Lotor was confused.

“Because it's a game!"

"I think it's stupid," Lotor said, positioning the Prince's figure on the holographic map.

"I tell them the same thing," Shiro put in.

“Can we just go on the game?" Pidge asked.

The company returned to the game. Lotor quickly got involved in it. Lance was always trying to get him into trouble, so Hunk threatened to stop healing his tail. Pidge couldn’t stop laughing at poor McClain, who was losing the Prince over and over again. Allura tried to reconcile the two men, but she couldn't. In the end, when the game was over and the villain was destroyed, Lance left the lounge, just to avoid seeing the glow in Allura's blue eyes when she looked at Lotor.

The Princess did not even notice that the other members of the team had also gone, and she was left alone in the room with Lotor.

“Where are the others?" she asked in surprise, looking at the empty room.

“Gone somewhere,” the Prince shrugged his shoulders.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Allura's cheeks flushed slightly. Lately, she had been embarrassed to be alone with Lotor, and they had worked side by side.

"All right, I’ll go too," Allura said, standing up. “See you later.”

Lotor nodded and watched her go. Then he turned to the game table and switched it on. In the Coran’s cards he found figures of the King and Queen (there were no Emperors, unfortunately) and placed them near a castle, thinking about Allura and himself. Pleased with his creation, Lotor walked out of the room.


	4. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the battle was prejudged, if not from the very beginning, then now — for sure. But she wouldn't be the Princess of Altea if she gave up so easily.

A quick swing of the sword, a lunge, a turn, an evasion, a strike, a new lunge.

The rival would not yield. Allura felt that her strength was running out, but she could not give up, so she tightened her grip on her sword and rushed into the fight with renewed force.

It was all in vain. Now she was not attacking, but defending, and with such tactics, it was not possible to win, especially over him.

At the limit of her strength and ability, Allura spun around, swinging her leg, aiming for the man's stomach. But he dodged, and she saw the sharp teeth flash in a grin. That was what enraged her the most about Lotor. He had a good sense of his own strength, he was able to calculate several steps ahead, so he always won over her. There was no way she could overtake her Master. She was absolutely sure that his experience of several millennia affected him. And Allura couldn't help but be angry with her father and fate for sleeping for so long in a cryopod: it was such a waste of time.

The outcome of the battle was prejudged, if not from the very beginning, then now — for sure. But she wouldn't be the Princess of Altea if she gave up so easily.

"Come on, your Highness, let's get this farce over with," Lotor's voice reached her ears, and it they twitched as always with pleasure to hear him. This irritated Allura in Lotor, too. Of course, he could hardly change his voice, certainly could not, and she could only pray that the Prince would not find out how much it affected her.

“No way!” she said breathlessly, gripping her sword.

Lotor sighed and made a mock bow. Allura stifled a laugh: as if he were not a Prince, as if he were her servant, and she could do to him whatever she wanted. Although, in fact, it was he who did everything he wanted. And she allowed him.

Allura no longer even defended herself, she only tried to evade his attacks, which he carried out playfully, seeing that she was already exhausted. He knew that the right to decide when to stop the fight was up to him now. Lotor stepped on her playfully until he pinned her against the wall. Allura had nowhere to run, and she could no longer fight him. And it was not just here, in the training arena, but in general. The Prince had completely penetrated her thoughts and dreams. So she stood now ready to give up.

Allura was breathing hard, her usually neatly coiffed hair disheveled, and her cheeks flushed. She lifted her chin, looking into Lotor's eyes. He was smiling a winning smile. Of course, the Prince must have known how he affected her, perhaps even heard how her heart was beating like a dove against her ribs.

"Do you give up, your Highness?" Lothor lowered his sword and came closer to her.

Allura didn't want to admit the defeat, but she had no choice. Her fingers loosened, and the sword thudded to the floor.

"This round is yours," she said, trying not to lose her dignity, but her voice was trembling, and it did not escape Lotor's ears.

“Where's my prize?" Lotor's right eyebrow raised.

Allura swallowed nervously as she looked at his lips. But then she remembered that she was a Royal. The Princess straightened up and looked at Lotor as majestically as possible in her situation. This had an effect, and he took a step back.

“You forget yourself. I won't kiss you just because you won this time”.

“I won last time, and the time before that, and…”

Allura made an impatient gesture to stop him and was going to leave, but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. For a moment she was scared, but he let her go and just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for the fight," he said, backing away. “It was... fascinating."

And Lotor left, his heels clicking on the floor of the arena. Allura froze where she stood, thinking that he would at least look at her, but he didn't turn around. She ran her hand over the ear that his fingers had touched when he was arranging her hair, and sighed. Allura already missed the Prince. She would have to admit that it wasn't just this fight that Lotor had won, and it was only a matter of time before she finally surrendered to him.


	5. Arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.  
> Kings Alfor and Zarkon decided to get married thier children when they were born.  
> And now, came the time for Allura to meet her groom whom she'd never seen before. She doesn't like the whole idea, but she had to submit her father's decision.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" King Alfor's head poked through the door.

"No," Allura said, turning to the window. She was sitting on her luxurious four-poster bed.

Alfor went in and approached his daughter.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" he asked, sitting down next to Allura and running a hand through her soft, fluffy hair. It ran down her back in a snow-white wave. It was gathered at her temples and plaited into a small braid with a bright purple ribbon.

"For a long time! I thought you understood me! And you're marrying me off to the first person you meet, just because you have some kind of arrangement with a childhood friend!" Allura jumped out of bed, pulling away from her father's arm. She loved him, of course, but she had other plans rather than arranged marriage.

King Alfor sighed and rose from the bed too, making one last attempt to calm her down.

"Zarkon and I have been friends since we were kids. He has always been at my side in times of danger, and it is only because of him that our kingdoms are at peace now. When you and Lotor were born, we arranged for your marriage to strengthen the bond between our kingdoms. You and Lotor can lead the Alliance to new heights together. People will follow you!"

"I don't care! I don't want to marry him! The galra are ugly, rude, and have only war on their minds!"

Alfor chuckled softly into his moustache.

"Honey, I've sent you a hologram of Prince Lotor several times. Did you look just once?"

"No! And I'm not going to".

"Well, they'll be here in the next half-varga anyway. So you'll meet him at dinner".

Allura turned to her father, her eyes flashing. Her fingers were clenched into fists. Alfor was surprised at how angry she was now. Yes, he knew that she did not like the idea of an arranged marriage, but it was a profitable union for everyone. Besides, King Alfor would never have married her to a dishonest, cross-eyed, rude man. No, Lotor was a Prince, a real one, as if he had stepped out of the pages of Allura's favorite fairy tales. He was strong, like his father, and knew how to lead people. But he was also as smart as his mother, and he had an art of negotiation that played into the hands of both the Galra Kingdom and Altea several times. Still, it was strange that Allura didn't even bother to look at Lotor. Alfor was sure that all her dislike would have faded immediately.

"I'm not going to do it", said Allura.

"Not going to do what? Having dinner? Or get married?"

"Neither!"

"But, my daughter…"

"I will not leave my room until they fly back!" Allura cried, and stamped her foot in confirmation of her decision.

King Alfor frowned. He had been patient enough.

"Listen, child," he said, his voice soft and insinuating — a bad sign — "you are a King's daughter, a representative of the entire people of Altea. So when a delegation from another country comes to visit us, you must receive them. Now, you will pull yourself together, put on your most beautiful dress, go down to the table, and have a pleasant conversation with Prince Lotor, even if he turns out to be a toad from the TL—10 quadrant. Is it clear?"

Allura bowed her head in submission to her parent's will.

"Good girl!" Alfor stroked his daughter's cheek and left the room.

Allura began to pace the room nervously. She went to the window and looked down at the city spread out before her. The Princess imagined a crowded market, noisy squares, and mentally walked to the outskirts, where there were endless meadows, all in bloom. She looked up at the sky. "What if I were a bird and could fly away?” she thought to herself. “What if I could get on a spaceship and go through the Galaxies? Where would fate take me? Why should I get married? What are the remnants of the past?" Allura looked down again, measuring the height. The thought of running away flashed through her mind. But she threw it away and opened the doors of her dressing room instead.

"My father is right, I am a representative of the Royal court. I will appear in all its splendor and glory. After all, maybe this Prince doesn't want to get married either, and then we can figure out how to avoid it together." This thought encouraged the Princess, and she rang the bell for her maids to help her with her dress.

The blue fabric of her skirt rustled around her feet as Allura carefully came down the wide staircase that led to the dining room. Her hand slid lightly over the railing. From this height Allura could examine the guests. She saw her father talking to a very tall and large man. Her mother was laughing with a slim woman whose brown hair was tied up in a neat knot. A cat was dozing on her shoulders. Allura noticed the Altean marks on the woman's cheeks, and this surprised her — the Princess was sure that she had never seen her in their Palace. Then she drew attention to several groups of advisors of the father, and unfamiliar to her galras. They were all talking, holding cups of welcome drinks.

"Which one? Which one?” Allura thought. “Gods of Arus, not this one, I hope? How terrible! And this one has a tail! No… Which one of them?” The staircase was rapidly coming to an end, and the Princess was about to give up all hope of guessing which of the guests was her named bridegroom, when she suddenly noticed a tall, slender male figure at a little distance from the crowd. His back was to her, and Allura was struck by the thick white hair that fell down his back. She froze, afraid to take a step: what if his back and hair were the only things that were beautiful about him? Perhaps this man sensed her gaze, because he turned slightly and looked directly at her.

Allura had never believed in love at first sight before. She was a well-read and educated girl. She believed in the power of affection, friendship, and respect. She did not believe in butterflies in a stomach or in the flowers that bloomed in a heart. That was until the moment she saw this man. Evidently guessing who she was, he turned his entire body toward the stairs and took a few steps toward Allura. The Princess felt her cheeks flush.

The yellow-purple eyes looked directly at her. There was a distinct recognition in them. "And why didn't I look at any of the holograms my father passed me?” she thought with annoyance. “I would have dressed better and chosen a more elegant hairstyle." Allura didn't even know when she started thinking in that direction. But the young man's gaze mesmerized her.

He took a few more steps toward her and held out his hand.

“Princess Allura, there are no words to express how happy I am to meet you in person. My name is Lotor, and I am the Prince of the Kingdom of Galra.”

He caught the outstretched hand and bowed when shaking it.

If the Prince's gaze had mesmerized Allura, his voice had completely knocked the ground from under her feet. She didn't know how long she stared at him, but then King Alfor's voice came from beside her, and she awoke.

“My daughter, I see you have already met. Your Highness," said the King of Altea to Lotor, "I have the honor to introduce to you my daughter, Princess Allura, heiress of the Kingdom of Althea.

"No," said Lothor, without taking his eyes off Allura, "it is an honor for me," and he bowed to her again, and then gave her his arm, and she took it to accompany him to the table.

Behind them their fathers exchanging words of approval and joy.

“She seemed to like him. What do you think?” Alfor asked his friend.

"The main thing is that Lotor liked her. And believe me, he will never give up until he has won her favor," Zarkon replied.

"Well ... we'll talk about the wedding date after dinner."

And the two fathers followed their children to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the whole Lotor Week seems to turned out to be a Lotura Week.  
> This beautifull cosmic children should be together. I'll repeat it over and over again and never get tired)
> 
> Thanks for every kudo and comment! They mean a lot for me 💜


	6. Other Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. How the whole story of Allura and Lotor could possibly be if not the chaotic use of quintessence.

"Allura, this is little Lotor," Melenor said gently, leading the one-year-old girl to the cradle where the newborn boy was snoring sweetly. The little girl stared at the tiny creature. His purple hands and pointed ears twitched in his sleep. He suddenly stirred and sneezed, slightly startling not only Allura, but himself. In a tick came a deafening cry, and his mother, Honerva, with a smile, took him in her arms and began to rock him.

“What a cutie,” said Melenor.

"The future Emperor," Zarkon said proudly.

Allura did not understand a word, she simply clung to the leg of her father, who was standing there, and looked at the boy.

***

"Hurry up, dear, the guests are already here!" came the voice over the castle loudspeaker.

"I'm coming, daddy!" five-year-old Allura exclaimed. She picked up the toy sword that had been given to her for her birthday and hurried into the living room, where her father, mother, uncle Zarkon and aunt Honerva were already sitting in chairs. Lotor was sitting by an artificial fireplace arranging an army of soldiers that had been given to him for his fourth birthday.

“Hello!” Allura called cheerfully, and sat down opposite him.

“P’incess,” he greeted her. The boy looked up at her with large purple eyes. Then he noticed the sword in her hands. “Whoa! May I?”

"Of course!” Allura handed him the sword, and Lotor looked at it from all sides. He jumped up and, imitating dad, made a few awkward movements.

“When I grow up, I'll be the best warrior in the entire Empire!" stated the boy.

"It will be," Zarkon said confidently. He looked lovingly at his beautiful son. He might be more like his mother in build, but he had more than enough spirit to become a great heir.

“And I'll be the best alchemist on Altea!" Allura said.

Alfor, hearing her words, nodded contentedly and said, not without pride, to the guests:

“She's already showing an aspiration for science.”

***

"Allura! Allura, where are you?" A teenage boy was running through the Castle's passageways.

“Lotor!” The Princess ran out to meet him. “Where are you coming from? I thought you weren't coming back for another day.”

She gave him an impulsive hug. When Allura drew back, her eyes shone with the joy of seeing him. There was so much she wanted to tell him. About how dad was teaching her how to handle the quintessence, about how dad was building space lions, and that one day she would be a pilot for one of those lions.

"Yes, we were supposed to arrive later, but I insisted that my father let me go…”

Allura's eyes, already large, widened.

"Let you go? So you came alone?” she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I passed the pilot's test successfully," Lotor replied with obvious pride.

Allura threw her arms around him again.

“Congratulations!”

"Do you want to fly?"

"Oh, can we?" the Princess almost jumped with delight. “I'll have to ask my dad -”

Lotor took her hand and led her toward the elevator that led to the shuttle bay.

“I have already spoken to King Alfor. He let you go before dinner.”

“I can't believe it!" Allura cried, her cheekbones glistening with the marks of the chosen, which were just beginning to gain strength.

"Trust me," Lotor said smugly, leading her to his shuttle. Allura admired the smooth, dark gray covering with purple accents. “Please, come aboard, your Highness."

Lotor bowed playfully, inviting the Princess to board the ship. Allura made a curtsy.

"Thank you, brave knight," and with a laugh she ran up the companionway.

***

“Do you like it here?" Allura asked Lotor.

They lay in the grass in the middle of a huge meadow far beyond the walls of the capital of Altea. Above them stretched the blue-pink sky, in the green grass were visible red spots of Juniberry flowers. The air smelled warm and sweet. The young man and girl laid on their backs, their hands under their heads, and stared at the clouds. Allura turned eighteen today. Lotor will be seventeen in a week.

"Extremely,” — he answered and added in his mind "my Princess".

“What will you do now that your training is almost over?" Allura asked, trying to hide her sadness behind a matter-of-fact tone. Lotor had completed his training at the military Academy, and now he had his own way to go.

"My father wants me to go to Ethera. The people there are wild and uneducated. He wants me to negotiate and invite them to join the Empire. And if they agree, I will stay on this planet for a couple of decafibs to help it reach a new level of development and prosperity.”

Lotor fell silent. He did not look at Allura, because he was afraid that if he did, he would have to admit from his heart that he was ready to give up everything if she told him to. The Prince knew that his destiny was to inherit the throne of the Empire. He also knew that Allura had her own Kingdom and Altea. But he could not suppress the hope that his childhood friend would one day sit next to him on the throne.

"Lotor?" Allura turned her head to her friend, and he looked into her eyes for the first time in the past varga, as they lay there talking.

"What, Princess?"

"I... I -" she stopped and turned away, closing her eyes.

“You’ll miss me?" Lotor helped her.

"With all my heart,” she whispered.

The Prince paused for a moment, then raised himself resolutely on one elbow and looked directly at Allura.

“You don't have to miss me or be sad about me. You can come with me! Let's go! There is a lot of work for alchemists there. Together we can enlighten a planet that is lagging behind our own. What do you say? Will you come?”

“Do you really want me to do this? To be there with you?” Allura raised herself on one elbow too and looked hopefully into Lotor's eyes.

“More than anything," he said quietly. The marks of the chosen glittered on his cheekbones, and Allura reached out and stroked them with her finger.

Lotor plucked one of the flowers and stared at it for a long time.

"They’re my favorite," Allura said. He looked up at her and reached out to put a flower in her hair. The Princess smiled at him shyly, embarrassed by his touch.

Lotor looked at her again and moved to her. Allura leaned forward timidly. The ticks ticked inexorably, and the distance between them became less and less. Until at last Lotor covered Allura's lips with his own, kissing her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this reality could exist. Families of Zarkon and Alfor would be friends with each other. And Lotor and Allura would grown up beside each other.


	7. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Lotor found Allura and the Castle before the Blue Lion. And now they're allies in the war against Zarkon.

“Princess…”

Allura flinched at the sound of Lotor's voice. But then her shoulders relaxed, and she turned to face him for a moment, then turned away.

He came to stand beside her in silence. Allura was now in a special room reserved for paladins' armor and weapons. She stared at the red bayard. Her father had created it long ago, and now, with the perpetual war in the Universe, she wished the bayard would respond to her call. But this did not happen. Probably because there was no Lion and no paladin. In the hands of King Alfor, the bayard transformed into a blade. It remained useless in Allura's hands.

“What should I do?" she asked quietly, without turning to Lotor. “We need Voltron, the Lions are scattered across the Galaxy, and your father has the black bayard and the Red Lion. I have no home, no planet, no Kingdom, not even an army. I`ve lost my family. And I only have Coran… And you.”

“It’s not so bad,” Lotor responded. “With my knowledge and experience in combat, we can stand up to Zarkon. Besides... I’ve received good news from my generals. Not everyone`s turned their back on me.”

Allura saw Lotor's jaw tighten and his brows furrow. She knew who he was thinking of — Narti. She had chosen to join his father.

“But who will you lead in the attack? We don't have people for the army!”

“Right…” Lotor agreed. “But we'll figure something out. When Coran fixes the Castle, we will be able to go in search of allies. We’ll start small. And I still hope for Ezor.”

“But while we are alone, how can we resist your father's forces?"

Lotor's brows drew together even closer, and his eyes flashed with anger.

“He's not my father! Don’t call him that!”

"All right," Allura said calmly.

There was a pause when each of them thought about something personal.

“So did you find out where the Lions are?"

“Not all of them. I know for sure where the Green, Yellow and Red are. The last one, by the way, is on one of your... I mean, Zarkon's ship. We have the Black one here in the Castle. But it is useless, unless others are found and we have paladins," Allura sighed and covered her face with her hands. “Where can we find them?"

“Why can't we be paladins?" Lotor asked.

“It's hard to explain, but I feel that the Lions are not waiting for us. Lions were designed for certain warriors, they are endowed with their character traits, and now we need somewhere to find paladins similar to the previous ones.”

“Well, we can start with the first planet that suffers under Zarkon's power. Perhaps we can find volunteers there, and perhaps some of them will be suitable for the role of paladins,” Lotor suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Allura answered with a faint smile.

"You still haven't told me where the Blue one is," Lotor reminded her.

“Because it's so far away that I can hardly feel it. Very vaguely. It will take a long time to find it. But maybe if we meet the right paladin, the Lion will be found faster.”

Allura picked up her father's bayard again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the power of the blade, tried to imagine the bayard turning into a sword. The Princess closed her eyes tightly as she pictured this image. But when she looked at the bayard again, it was the same as before. Allura could not suppress a sigh of disappointment.

A hand fell on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Princess, you have my blade. And it is at your service," said Lotor sincerely.

“Yes,” she looked into his eyes. It was a fortune that the disgraced Prince had found her and brought her out of the suspended animation her father had placed her in. Now they were both determined to overthrow Zarkon.

“You still haven't heard from Acxa?" Allura asked.

Lotor shook his head.

“I'm afraid she may not come back, and we'll have to figure out what to do next."

"The others?"

“They will arrive soon, and I’m almost certain that we will have an army of our own, even if it is not large enough.”

"That's something," Allura sighed, and walked out of the room. Lotor followed her. Suddenly she stopped and seized his arm. “Did you hear that?"

"No," he said in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“This sound… Do you hear?”

Lotor's pointed ears twitched, but he still didn't understand. Suddenly Allura laughed, and the Prince was completely lost and confused.

"It's him!" 

"Who?"

“Blue Lion!” Allura looked at Lotor with shining eyes. "Prepare your blade, Prince, we are going to war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The last story for Lotor Week 2020. It was such a pleasure to participate in this event!
> 
> I am thankfull for every kudo, for every comment that you gave me.
> 
> For me it was interesting experiment, because English isn't my native. But I really tried to make the stories good.
> 
> Lotor and his Princess deserves so much better 💜

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where's My Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972290) by [KseniyaChe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe)




End file.
